


Happiness Can Exist in the Strangest of Places

by Demon_of_the_Moon



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Image, Child Abuse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Depressed Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, I'm sorry Harry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Beta Read, Protective Avengers, Psychological Torture, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Umbridge is her Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Demon_of_the_Moon
Summary: Soul mates are treated with reverence In both the muggle and magical worlds. On everyone's 15th birthday the name of their soul mate(s) will appear somewhere on their body.Harriet Lilyann Potter is going to be a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has had a hard life that only seems to be getting harder in the near future. She's not even close to being excited at the prospect of her soulmate(s) to her they are only another person who's going to get hurt. What happens when they are someone strong and capable, what happens then?





	1. Harry's scare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I just had to contribute to this cool idea especially after reading KingHarryI's story which is amazing by the way. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on this site and I hope it's a good one. Also there are dark themes that I will go into more detail than the hp books did.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this  
> It will also be crossposted on my Fanfiction account Hidden-in-Moonlight

Harriet Lilyann Potter was unusual in many ways. First of all she lived with her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, not with her parents. Secondly Harriet was known as a delinquent in her neighborhood which was strange considering she was quite small for her age of fifteen. Thirdly and the most important reason was that Harry was a witch, this fact is actually the cause of the other facts.

When she was a year old Harry and her parents were attacked by the worst wizard in the history of magic, this man, Voldemort, killed Harry's parents but was mysteriously defeated by Harry. This attack and defeat gave Harry three very important things, her fame to all magics, her famous lightning bolt scar on her forehead, and her orphaned status.

After the attack Harry was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle on number 4 Pivet Drive in the town of Surrey, England where She would spend her (not happy) childhood until the age of 11 when the giant Hagrid came and told her of her magic. This in turn lead Harriet to Hogwarts where she now learns magic for nine months out of the year

Now our story begins on July 31, 2015.

Harry woke up in pain. This was unfortunately a very familiar way for the now fifteen year old to wake up, whether it be from - periods, nightmares, beatings, or accidents, there was a good chance that Harry would wake up in pain. Today's pain is from a beating by her Uncle Vernon, he decided that a whipping from his belt would be a good punishment for her after she let the bacon slightly burn when cooking breakfast the day before, even though he had asked her to go get the mail while she was cooking not after causing his o so precious meat to become slightly burned.

Harry's back was throbbing and it had taken her a moment to remember why. Groaning she slowly sat up, she had to check the sheets for any stains because if Aunt Petunia found a single speck of blood then she would double her already long list of chores. She luckily found none and sent a quick thank you to whoever was watching. She quickly gathered her stuff for a shower and opened the door. After a check that told her no one else was up she rushed for the bathroom and locked the door. She remembered what happened that last time she didn't, it had involved a very embarrassed Harry and a very pervy Piers, who to this day Harry avoided like the plague.

As she waited for the shower to warm up, she decided to take a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her emerald eyes stared back at her, dull and weary they looked older than they should be. Her black hair was messy as ever, it lacked the shiny sheen that every other girl her age had. She scowled looking over her form, because of the Dursleys she had never filled out as much as she should have and was now smaller than she should be at her age. Sighing Harry shook her head and got in the shower.

Her mind wandered in the shower as she thought about the last four years of her life and what crazy years they were. She smiled thinking of her amazing best friends. Ron who was there for her always, her first human friend who showed her what a happy family looks like, and Hermione - smart and reliable her first female human friend. Just the thought of them made her grin.

But her grin faded as she remembered last June a her eyes quickly filled with tears remembering -

_Kill the spare_

_Kill the spare_

_A flash of green light so like her eyes, and the thud of a body and a scream._

She gave herself a small smack on the cheek and decided to get out and go make breakfast.

She walked back to her room quietly, keeping an eye out for her family but heard nothing. After closing the door she looked around her tiny prison of a room and scowled, it was nothing like Ron's room that was filled with things that scream Ron, rather all her room screamed was Dudley is a spoiled bastard. Snorting she shook her head and went to give Hedwig a rub in between her cage bars.

Putting on some of her less disgusting clothes she went downstairs. Looking inside the cabinet and fridge she decided to make pancakes, eggs and bacon. In the middle of her cooking she heard the thud of Uncle Vernon's feet as they came downstairs.

"Girl where is my breakfast." were the first words she heard today and internally she sighed but on the outside she replied with a tired " I'm almost done with it Uncle Vernon ."

He stared at her and nodded going to sit at the table.

By the time 15 minutes had gone by the rest of her family was sitting at the table. Aunt Petunia was sitting primly like she was kind of princess and her horse-like face was contorted into a loving look at her soulmate and child, but every time she glanced at her, Harry could feel the disdain.

After placing the food on the table and serving it she accidentally looked at her cousin nearly gagged. Dudley was inhaling his food like he would never eat again yet his body which drooped over his chair said the exact opposite.Harry still couldn't believe that her cousin was now boxing, it only made him more dangerous to all the kids in the neighbourhood. She also couldn't believe that her cousin also had a soulmate some poor girl named Hannah Apple, Harry prayed for the girl.

Harry stood back as the family at and only when they were done did she speak. "Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon I need to go buy some more groceries we're almost out of breakfast foods." She had to speak now while Dudley was at the table or else they might not let her go.

"Mum, Dad make her go I want my food I don't wanna starve." There was Dudley on que, ready to play his part perfectly and if all went well then Harry wouldn't have to do as many chores on her birthday - a good present for herself. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia studied her then looked at each other and nodded and Uncle Vernon begrudgingly put money in her hand.

Harry made sure to keep her poker face, not giving anyone a glimpse of the happiness swelling inside her. "Freak, I want all of my change back." Of course Uncle Vernon couldn't just let her go and at the sound of his voice Harry felt her back throb. "Yes Uncle, I promise." She forced herself to keep a sweet facade right until she got out of the neighborhood.

After cleaning the dishes she was about to head out when she caught a glimpse of the T.V. the news was on and the lady was talking about the Avengers more specifically Captain America.

"In new information we have got on the first avenger it is confirmed that Captain America and the Winter Soldier, James 'Bucky' Barnes have another soulmate making them one of the rare trios, we have not been told their name only that they just recently got the mark making their soulmate only 15 years old."

The Avengers were the superheroes that lived in New York in the States, Harry didn't know much about them only snippets that she overheard on the T.V. and from the kids in the neighborhood. They seemed amazing, true role models for youth. Even if Tony Stark was a tad egotistical. But she still felt pity, they were always being talked about and followed like she was in the Magical World. Harry definitely pitied Captain America's new soulmate to suddenly be in the spotlight of the entire world must be hard at least Harry wasn't at all famous in the Muggle World.

While looking at the pictures of Captain America and The Winter Soldier on the screen Harry felt her back burn and a cold feeling came over her. And lastly her magic hummed and whispered one word in her mind

Soulmates.


	2. The Avengers get a scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers has had an interesting life there's no doubt about that. With the whole sleeping in ice for 70 years and an alien invasion and being attacked by his brainwashed soulmate, but that's over so why is life still throwing him curveballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to chapter 2, only an hour after I posted the last chapter I got 2 kudos and 22 hits HOLY COW and after 3 hours this is easily my most read story between this and my Fanfction.net stories and just kept blowing up my phone.
> 
> My friend thought I was dying with the noise I made.  
> Also guess who's in FINALS WEEK

Steve Rogers has slowly gotten used to having a normal routine. He wakes up at 4am and goes for a run with his new friend Sam Wilson aka Falcon. Then he comes back to the tower for breakfast with some of the Avengers or by himself eating what Sam and Tony call old people cereal. After letting his food digest he goes to the gym to train for some amount of time and finally he tries with Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S to find his rouge soulmate Bucky aka the Winter Soldier.

Every so often this routine is disrupted by either a mission from SHIELD or by a possible lead in the Bucky case.

However on July 31, that routine was broken, shattered, evaporated and any other way to describe it. Because on July 31, Steve woke up to his soulmate since the 1940's James (Bucky) Barnes staring at him from a corner of his room. Steve could feel Bucky's mark tingle from it's spot on his shoulder.

Bucky looked okay from what Steve could tell in the low light. His hair was still long and went to his shoulders but it seemed clean, he was still in his Winter Soldier outfit and his metal arm shined in the light, the thing however that scared Steve wasn't the assassin in his room rather the look in said assassins eyes. His eyes were worried and flickered around as if Bucky was nervous.

Steve decided to be the one who would break the ice, "Bucky what's wrong, not that I'm not pleased that you're here but why are you here?"

Bucky looked to be composing himself and then answered, "Stevie", at the old nickname Steve couldn't stop himself from slightly tearing up, "Stevie we have a problem and I don't know what to do."

Steve shook his head to rid himself of the nostalgia and asked Bucky to explain. As an answer Bucky stood up and took of his shirt, letting Steve see his naked upper torso (which Steve enjoyed more than he let anyone know) and Steve saw his own name there on Bucky's right shoulder in blocky red, white, and blue. Bucky then turned and what Steve saw turned his blood to ice, now he knew what had scared Bucky because in beautiful, loopy, and distinctly feminine, emerald green handwriting was the name -

          _Harriet Lilyann Potter_

Harry felt like fainting right there in the Dursleys living room. Her magic had to be wrong it just had to, she couldn't be the soulmate to the Avengers leader and a assassin. Fate just had to be messing with her because if not then that was just the cherry on top of all the other Bullshit she's had to go through, now she was mated to two of the most powerful men on the planet, Harry felt like crying.

But Harry was a master at brushing things off and focusing on one thing so that's what she did. She took one big inhale then exhale and mechanically put one foot in front of the other and walked out the door.  
Once she got out the door Harry broke into a run yet her mind was running faster than her legs ever could and all she could think was _'NONONONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING'_ Harry was understandably confused how could she be the soulmate to men who were born in the 1940's, why did it have to be her, she already has a overwhelmingly impossible future ahead of her and she didn't want to have anymore responsibility.

Her thoughts came to a halt once she got to the store and composed herself.Walking inside she quickly got what she came for, hating the fact that almost everyone in the store looked at her in Dudley's ugly ass old clothes. Sighing she decided to block them out. Harry was doing a really good job blocking everything out, but of course like always something went wrong and that was the fact that Harry had just spotted Peirs Polkis, Dudley's so called 'best friend' and his mom in front of her. She whimpered internally and wondered why this was her life. Standing behind them, Harry looked for anything to take her mind off the Peirs incident and found herself looking at a magazine with the Avengers on it. Her eyes automatically found the Captain smack dab in the middle of the others and she felt her magic tingle reminding her who exactly he was. Harry got out the store and walked back to the house lost to her mind. Making a quick decision she decided the go to the library later and research more about her mates and maybe figure out why Bucky was an assassin in the first place, that would at least calm a part of her down. Once she was home Harry quickly put away the food all while avoiding her family and then she ran upstairs and for the second time that day got a shock. There in her room were more owls, Ron's owl Pig who was flying around wildly, an unknown brown owl carrying a big brown package which she guessed was from Hermione and an exotic looking bird that she knew had to be from Sirius. Taking the package from the brown owl and giving him water she was indeed correct in thinking that it was from Hermione when two books were revealed to be in it. The first was a book called 'Defensive and Offense Magics' and the second was a tip book on how to keep up her Firebolt. She had to give it to 'Moine she really knew how to give a good present. Next up was Sirius's present from the exotic looking bird that made her wonder how Sirius even got it to give her a present. The package contained a Stark phone and headphones with a letter.

_Dear Prongslet_

_I hope you're doing alright at you Aunt and Uncles house, I am on my way to my old house in London, hopefully you'll be able to come soon. As long as Dumbledore says you can. Anyway I thought that you would like my gift. When I went to the Muggle World a few months ago I saw that many of the kids there had them. I hope you like it Prongslet. <'i'> <'i'>Now to get serious, I know that this is your 15th birthday and with that comes your soulmate's name, I know it must be exciting to meet the person you're destined to be with, however I want you to know that if they hurt you I will hunt them down and DESTROY them. This is actually a watered down threat, your mother and father would have said worse._

_Please stay safe Harry and remember that we live you okay and that your parents would be proud of you no matter what._

_Love Sirius_

Harry had to put down the letter so her tears wouldn't ruin the paper, he most likely didn't know it but her godfather had given her a string of clarity, and that clarity gave her a little bit of hope and peace, yes, her world had gotten crazier in the last 12 hours and it would continue to get crazier, but for now she was a 15 just old girl celebrating her birthday and for now that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys are amazing with all the love this story has gotten, thank you so much.  
> So close to the end of school-ONLY 2 MORE DAYS
> 
> Question of the chapter- who is your favorite Marvel Superhero and why  
> Mine is Spiderman because he's adorable, noble and hella relatable, and scarily strong.
> 
> Also question does anyone know how to hold and italicize on this site because all the stuff that should be italicized isn't


	3. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys thanks for all you nice feedback on the last chapter. 
> 
> Yeah I know that the last part of the last chapter is messed up, I'm trying to fix it. If it's really bothering you then you can go on fanfiction.net and find the story there, it also had its proper italics and bolding on the fanfiction site.
> 
> Again if anyone knows how to italicize on this site could you please tell me

There was very little that could surprise Tony Stark. He had grown accustomed to having weird things happen to him. For the love of God, Tony had a machine in his chest that was the only thing keeping him from biting the dust, though he supposed that a lot of old people had things in their chests to keep themselves alive so maybe it wasn't that weird. (He made a mental note to never tell Clint any of what he just said)

What was Weird with a capital W, was having one of his teammates aka Capsicil barging into Tony's personal lab at 11 in to morning. Steve looked strange like a mix of confusion, worry, and shock. Well now that he thought back he wouldn't actually say it was so strange to see that particular look on Steve's face. He actually had it on a lot when dealing with modern technology. The barging in of the lab part was still strange as almost everyone Tony knew avoided Tony's personal lab because it was hazardous and strange to everyone, Tony included.

They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before Steve uttered two stuttered words and rushed right back out of the lab, "Meeting now."

Tony simply blinked and addressed his A.I.

"Did he seem alright to you Jar."

"No Sir he did not, I believe that you should hurry to the meeting so that you may figure out what is wrong."

Tony agreed wholeheartedly, after all he was very curious about what could possibly fluster Steve.

When Tony got to the meeting room a mere two minutes later it was to find that the entire team was assembled, that included Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff, she was in workout clothes that showed off her muscular figure. Her face showed her usual seriousness and she was looking at Steve and to Tony's surprise Bucky was also there looking nervous.

Once they saw that Tony was here Steve started off the meeting.

"I guess I'll cut to the chase, now before I do I need everyone to remain calm.", Steve's words made the room fill with tension and confusion but he continued after he saw everyone shake their heads in the affirmative despite Clint and Natasha's being barely noticeable.

Steve took a deep breath and Tony could see Bucky tense up. "Everyone, me and Bucky have new soulmate."

7 words, it only took 7 words to make the Avengers as silent as a grave. Tony couldn't believe it, Steve and Bucky had been soulmates for over 70 years and now they suddenly had a new soulmate. No wonder they both looked so out of it. And it was true, he had never seen Bucky express as much emotion as he was now with his fidgeting and moving around while Steve just looked lost.

The first person to break the silence was Clint and he did it with a laugh that was tinged with .

"Wait a second, doesn't that mean that your new soulmate is only 15, dude how in the hell would that work out!" With those words the two veterans looked even more uncomfortable, but those words did lead to Clint getting smacked in the face by Natasha which left a smirk on Tony's own face.As always it was Bruce who got to business."Steve, Bucky could we please see this new mark, we can use FRIDAY to find your new soulmate." With the calm doctors words both Steve and Bucky took off their shirts showing off their very impressive torsos (something Tony would never admit to being jealous of). On their shoulders opposite of each others name was a girls name written in a flowing cursive script.

_Harriet Lilyann Potter_

Tony whistled then glanced at the ceiling, "You already working on that Fri."

Her voice replied the affirmative.

" Y'know this will move faster if you guys know the exact day you got your mark."

With that it was actually Bucky who replied with July 31st

"Ok now Fri that means we can give your search some boundaries, search for Harriet Lilyann Potter, born on July 31st in the year 2000."

"Boss I have one match." At FRIDAY's words a picture filled the middle of the room of a girl, she looked to be about 10 in the picture it seemed to be a school picture. She had long, messy black hair, with beautiful emerald green eyes and wore glasses that had tape on the middle and oversized clothes. She also had a frown on her face.

Everything about her seemed delicate as if she would break if pushed too hard, but then Tony saw it. A Fire that said she wouldn't every go down without a fight. It was the same look everyone on the Avengers had. It solidified that she was in fact the soulmate to two of the strongest men on the planet.

Tony glanced at said men and the looks of utter awe on their faces said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway thanks for reading the latest chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long and I've been very sick my sickle cell is acting up and I'm very weak and dealing with bouts of nausea and pain I'm also very close to going to the ER. So it's been tough  
> But I thank you for all your wonderful support.


	4. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys sorry I've been gone so long my family has been going through rough times. My grandma got sick and was comatose on a cruise and was stuck in Costa Rica for a month. And was in and out of hospitals since then. 
> 
> On another note I also got my first job and am now exhausted 24/7. Also school is kicking my butt hardcore.
> 
> Ahhhh yall made this bitch cry in the club. You guys are so damn sweet and patient with my dumbass so I thank you.

Harry has felt many different types of fear in her life, from the fear of death, the fear of losing her friends, and the fear of Voldemort. However she has never felt the fear of meeting her soulmates because she simply never thought she would ever get soulmates ,not with her luck, but here she was with TWO. Which was honestly worse the more that she thought about it. Because now Voldemort had 2 more targets to go after.

Harry's internal crisis was interrupted by the sound of a car outside and Harry being well Harry she decided to take a peek outside (being so grateful that Uncle Vernon hadn't put the bars back on) and saw the most expensive car she had ever laid eyes on. It had to be worth more than the Dursleys whole house and car combined. However as she looked on there it was on the car's side was  _The Avengers's Logo._ Harry was positive that she had never gone from curiosity to pure terror so fast in her damn life. In her panic she failed to notice the car had stopped and even when a man had gotten out of the car, it was only when he had gotten to the door did she realize her mistake in letting him get so close to the house. 

His ringing of the doorbell felt like a death sentence to poor Harry now that Aunt Petunia had opened the door, thanks to her own immobility. So when she heard Aunt Petunia's voice asking who is it, in the same sickly sweet voice that she used with strangers Harry knew that she was screwed. Deciding to face her problems head on like usual, she grabbed her wand from underneath the floorboard and stuck it in her pocket 

**Just in case.**

As she prepared for the worst case scenario she heard Aunt Petunia call for her to come downstairs, in the tone of voice that told her that she was already in trouble.

Walking downstairs in that moment, Harry felt as if she was a death row inmate on their way to execution.

When she got to the door, she was meet with her Aunt's angriest  face and a man that she had only caught glimpses of on TV. Hawkeye. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE UNINTENTIONAL HIATUS. My life got soo crazy that all my stories were put on the backburner, but thank you all for all the kind words they really helped me. Also sorry that the chapter was so short. My mind would not let me write it for months, but I'm hoping to have the next one up around the beginning of May after my AP testing.
> 
> Now Question of the Chapter. What are your feelings on End Game? For me personally I feel dread, if only because I work at a movie theater and I have to clean up after people going to see the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I truly hope that you guys like this. As I'm sure you noticed that the timelines don't match so I'm moving up the Harry Potter timeline, so it matches the Avengers one. Also I don't think I'm going to have Civil or Infinity war. So this is gonna be after Winter Soldier.
> 
> Also I did most of this chapter at school so it's probably crappy, sorry about that.
> 
> Please review and tell me what works and what doesn't


End file.
